


Guiding Light

by Kamidani



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: At least i got him out of the stupid dark suit, Big bro Ven, Gen, Vanitas redemption, sorta?, ven-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamidani/pseuds/Kamidani
Summary: Sora still goes missing. He still exits their lives as abruptly as he showed up, and he still leaves a gaping hole where his presence used to be.This is more literal for some than for others.It's a story of loss, and of little brothers, and of new beginnings. But most of all, it's a story of how the ones we care about can be the light that guides us back from the great darkness.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy summaries aside, this is yet another interpretation of the ending to kh3 and I have no shame. Can technically be considered an alternate lead up to the Different Time, Different Story series or a stand alone.

_ It's been two weeks, since he left. I haven't really been keeping track of the time, but I've been counting the sunsets. The days slip by in a haze, but the sunsets I can hold on to, for some reason. Sometimes Roxas sits with me. He doesn't talk much, but we share the same grief. It helps, knowing there's someone out there who knows exactly what it feels like. _

 

_ We both lost a part of us, that day. _

 

_ Thinking is… hard. I stumble a lot, and I can't count the number of times that I've zoned out and Terra and Aqua have had to shake me awake. Writing this diary helps me keep my thoughts straight, but I can feel my grip slipping. Without Sora, I… I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on. _

 

_ He gave me a piece of him, back then. Filled in the empty spaces to make me whole. I wasn't supposed to survive that. Light can't survive on its own. But Sora healed me, before he even began his own life. I know he changed me, somehow, and I've always wondered if I changed him too. But, I suppose that's a silly question. He got dragged into this war because of how close he was to me. _

 

_ I think that changed him more than healing my heart ever could have. _

 

Ven sighed and let his hand go limp at his side. Even writing was growing difficult, now, and he wondered briefly if he shouldn't have followed Lea's advice and kept his journal on his phone. There was something about holding a pen, though, the scratch of the tip on paper, and the feel of the leather bound book in his hands that grounded him.

 

He slumped backwards, feeling the cool bark of the paopu tree on his back. Aqua and Terra worried whenever he left the Land of Departure, but this was the best place to watch the sunset. 

 

It was also the last place he'd seen Sora, although he didn't bring that up when he convinced them to let him go. They definitely heard what he wasn't saying, though. It was in the way Aqua looked at him, the way Terra ruffled his hair just a bit gentler than he used to. The way they watched him go, eyes bright with hope but shoulders ever so slightly hunched. They hated that they couldn't comfort him, and he hated that they were hurting more because of his own grief.

 

So he went to watch the sunset, and forget for a little while. He could see now, why Roxas loved it so much. The sun didn't just dip over the horizon quietly, no; it painted the whole sky in vivid streaks of crimson and pink, reflected brilliantly across the water as it descended. The clouds burned in shades of gold, and for a few minutes the whole world seemed to be wreathed in sunbeams. It couldn't just let the day end softly. Every single day, without fail, it went in a blaze of glory, and it took his breath away every time.

 

He didn't normally bring his journal with him, but today he felt he needed the feeling of something substantial in his hands. Something with weight, to keep him from floating off into the stars. He smoothed his hands over the paper, feeling a little guilty at all of the pages he would probably never fill.

 

After all, his time was running out.

 

"Why am I not surprised you came here to mope, too?" Ven lifted his head just enough to glance at his visitor. He was met with the face of the very one he was so desperately missing- but with hair dipped in tar and eyes made of glinting embers. Except, half of his face was obscured by the mask. It covered his nose and his left eye, and his hair bunched oddly around the edge of it. 

 

"You survived," Ven blurted dumbly, feeling his stomach twist into knots. If Vanitas was looking for a fight, he wasn't sure he'd make a very good opponent at the moment. 

 

"I escaped," Vanitas corrected. "You really think I have any interest in helping Xehanort after everything that happened? I was in Sora's heart, same as you. The me you fought was from… before." He stomped forward, and Ven flinched back instinctively. Vanitas was still all scowls and sharp angles. Not even the soft curves of Sora's face could mitigate his churlish demeanor. 

 

But all he did was drop to the sand next to Ventus and cross his legs so he could prop his elbow on them, staring off across the water.

 

"I never noticed you," Ven began uncertainly. "How did- no one knew you were there. How'd you manage that?" Part of him was terrified that the biggest threat he'd ever faced had been right there with him the whole time. But at the same time, he was glad. Glad that his other half had gotten a chance to be safe with Sora, like he had.

 

"You were in his light. I was in his darkness. It's not that complicated," Vanitas grumbled. "But when he left to clean up the old man's mess, I made a quick exit. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he wasn't likely to survive. So I bailed and I've been gathering darkness to build myself a form ever since."

 

"It's a shame it won't matter for much longer," Ven murmured. He finally let himself relax, slumping against the tree behind him. Beside him, Vanitas chuckled hollowly.

 

"So you feel it, too?" He smiled, and it was a bitter thing, full of anger and regret so stifling that even Ventus cringed in sympathy. "You feel the pieces begin to slip?"

 

"I've known since the moment he… left," Ven admitted. "I felt it break off then, the piece he gave to me. What I have left is starting to crumble. I don't- at this rate, I can't have much time left. A month, tops. Probably more like a couple of weeks." He glanced over at the one who had once been part of him, and sighed. "Are you falling apart, too?" 

 

"Why do you think I'm here, dumbass?" Vanitas spat. "It's definitely not because of your winning personality." He bunched his fist in the sand, then let it run through his fingers. Ven stared for a moment, taken aback. Then a giggle escaped him, and he held a hand to his mouth to stifle it. Vanitas shot a glare at him, but it lacked any real heat.

 

Turns out dying really sucks the will to fight out of you.

 

"We had a good run," Ven whispered. "And now we're going to die, like we were meant to a decade ago." He laughed again, clenching the cover of his journal until the leather buckled in his grip.

 

"Are you scared?" The question was soft, searching. It was a far cry from Vanitas's usual tone, and in that moment Ven could almost hear Sora's kind tones lurking underneath.

 

"What, of dying?" Vanitas didn't answer, but he didn't need to. They both knew exactly what he meant. "I'm terrified." He closed his eyes against the impending wave of tears. Vanitas wasn't acting like an enemy, but he would  _ not _ give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry. "I didn't use to be scared of dying. But ever since Sora woke me up, I…"

 

"Suddenly living doesn't seem so bad." Ven nodded slowly. That wasn't exactly what he had meant, but it was close enough. Vanitas raised a hand to his helmet, pulled away the section of glass that remained.

 

There was no skin underneath. No features to define his face. Just a smooth, empty surface, like a doll's, and a single perfectly round red eye. Ven gasped softly, and almost raised a hand to touch it before he caught himself.

 

"You know, I never thought that we'd die like this. Together, that part I figured. But not- not because of this." Even as he spoke, Ven turned away, unable to bear the thought of Vanitas's face- of  _ Sora's  _ face- chipped and fractured, falling apart even as he watched. 

 

"Who knows," Vanitas rasped, "maybe when we die we'll finally be whole again." Ven nodded, slowly. It had terrified him, a long time ago, the thought of taking Vanitas back. Being, not himself, but  _ them _ . But now, it seemed a fitting end. He'd already lost the person who'd made this life possible.

 

It seemed only fitting that he'd lose himself, too.

 

Together, they watched the sun dip over the edge of the ocean, finally snuffing itself out once it disappeared behind the endless blue. At some point, Vanitas left, pulling his mask back over the part of his face that didn't exist anymore. Ven was too out of it to notice. His eyes drifted close in sync with the sunset. Slowly, his grip on his journal loosened, until it was lying open on the sand next to him. 

 

It had been two weeks since Sora disappeared. And that was how long it took before Ven's heart finally couldn't keep itself awake any longer.

 

"Good night," the boy whispered, to no one in particular. It seemed a silly thing to say, but… it had been so nice, watching the sun set.

 

He doubted he'd get to see it again.

 

~~~~~

 

**_-n. V---us. -en. Ven!_ **

 

_ Who's… _

 

**_Ven, it's me. It's Sora!_ **

 

_ Who's… Ssssoo-ra?  _

 

**_Please, Ven, I know I'm late. But I'm here to fix everything, okay? It doesn't have to hurt anymore._ **

 

_ Was I… hurting? Is that bad? _

 

**_Hurting is… it's not always bad. But this isn't the kind of hurt that you need to hold on to. Your light is starting to fade, Ventus. It's fading because I wasn't strong enough, and I'm so sorry. I_ ** **promise** **_you-_ **

 

**_I will make this right._ **

 

_ So I'm… Ventus. And you're… Sora? _

 

**_That's right! Do you remember?_ **

 

_ And you can fix my light? _

 

**_Yes. I did it before, I know I did, even if I don't remember. Now i just have to- uh… well, I'm not sure exactly how I did it then. But there's gotta be a way to do it again!_ **

 

_ You're very warm. _

 

**_H-huh?_ **

 

_ It's like your light is surrounding me, telling me that it'll all be okay. It's nice. _

 

**_Is… it can't be that simple, can it? Just being nearby can't possibly be the answer. It's too easy._ **

 

_ I remember this, I think. You said our hearts had touched. Maybe that really is all there is to it. _

 

**_I… suppose it can't hurt to try._ **

 

_ Hmm. It's good to have you back, Sora. I missed you. _

 

**_How about you wait until you actually remember me to say that? We'll have time to say everything this time, I promise._ **

 

_ This time? Did you leave a different time? _

 

**_…_ **

 

_ Sora? _

 

**_Yeah, I left. But I'm back now. And I'm not going anywhere._ **

 

_ Oh. Okay.  _

 

**_Just rest, Ven. Your heart's been through a lot. And I gotta figure out a way to keep the pieces from falling away any more._ **

 

_ Do you promise to be here when I wake up? _

 

**_Yeah. I promise._ **

 

~~~~~

 

Ventus became aware in stages. First, he registered the light shining on the back of his eyelids. Then, the weight of blankets covering his legs and his torso. The odd warmth at his side, right next to his arm.

 

The sound of his heart, beating evenly in his chest. Not broken. Not falling apart. He was… he was  _ whole _ again. He was  _ okay. _

 

All at once, the memory of his odd dream flooded his mind. That voice, so achingly familiar, and that light that he knew better than he knew his own heart. The feeling that he'd so dearly missed, of being held and protected. There was only one person he knew that felt like that, the one person who could fix the withering remains of his half heart.

 

Ven blinked his eyes open, then turned his head slowly, only to be met with what was probably the most beautiful sight of his short life. Aqua, and Terra, and everyone else, they were all standing near the door, smiling and crying and overall filing the room with their own kind of light. And there, by his side, sitting in a chair but with his torso slumped over on the bed, was Sora.

 

His face was soft and relaxed, still caught in the gentle grip of sleep. He was breathing a little heavily, but it was barely loud enough to be considered snoring. His fingers twitched on the sheets, and his brow furrowed ever so slightly. Ven almost hated to wake him, but he had to see those blue eyes for himself. Had to see for himself, that Sora was really  _ here _ .

 

He placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

 

"Sora," he whispered. "C'mon, it's time to wake up. I think we've slept long enough, yeah?" The brunet grumbled, but didn't stir. Ven laughed, and tried again, a little more forceful. "Sora, you promised! You said you'd be here when I woke up, but it doesn't count if you're still asleep!" He spared a glance towards his rather sizable audience. Riku loomed over them, towards the back, and his expression was nothing more than fond exasperation. There was no concern in his expression, so Ven figured this was pretty normal for Sora. He couldn't blame him, really. He was a heavy sleeper, too.

 

"Whuzzat?" Sora mumbled, lifting his head off his arms by a fraction. It was just enough to reveal his ocean dark eyes, hazy with sleep. It was terribly endearing, the way one eye closed against the light and his nose scrunched up. He was soft and small and warm, and wrapped in the last vestiges of sleep, and Ven had never wanted to hug a person more.

 

"Good morning, Sora," he murmured. Sora lifted his head just a bit further, and his eyes went wide with something like awe as he registered the person before him. A smile spread, slow, and so, so bright, practically splitting his face in two.

 

"Good morning, Ven." Behind them, he heard breathless laughter from Aqua. It was a wake up call of the best kind. He was here, and Sora was next to him, and for once, there was not a single thing he could think of to worry about.

 

When the blond boy held his arms out wide, Sora wasted no time in launching forward with a bright burst of laughter, and for the first time ever, Ven finally got to hold the boy he owed so much to. Their heartbeats pounded next to each other, not in sync but perfectly timed to be a complement. They were dancing around each other, singing a happy little ditty of summer stars and old friends. Ven laughed and held on tighter.

 

"I'm sorry for leaving," Sora mumbled into his shoulder. "I didn't know it would hurt you so bad. I won't leave you behind again, I  _ promise. _ " Ven rubbed his shoulder with his palm, drawing in a deep breath.

 

"I'm gonna hold you to that," he warned. "You gotta live for us this time. No more stunts."

 

"Well, between you, and me, and everyone else, maybe this time we'll get him to stick around," said a smaller voice to their left. Both Ventus and Sora turned to face the newcomer, and both exclaimed in delight when they saw who it was.

 

" _ Chirithy _ !" they cried in perfect sync. Ven turned to face Sora. "Wait. How do you know Chirithy?" Sora shrugged, carefully selecting a tile on the wall and staring at it.

 

"Ah, you know, I ran into them along the way," he hedged. Ven narrowed his eyes for a moment, but ultimately he was too happy to have Sora back to really worry about details. He'd bug him about that later. Meanwhile, Chirithy was coming up close to him, and he wasted no time in hugging the Dream Eater close to his chest. Sora let his hand rest on Chiri's head, smiling fondly.

 

"I'm glad you found your person," he mentioned softly. Chirithy warbled happily, and Sora giggled. The pair of them were probably criminally cute to anyone not accustomed to it, based on the starstruck look in Aqua's eyes. Actually, speaking of…

 

"Hey!" Ven called, looking his best friends in the eye. "Where's my hug?" Terra, for once, moved the fastest, and enveloped both boys in his warm embrace, prompting a squeak out of Sora. Aqua joined them a moment later, pressing motherly kisses to all of their foreheads. Sora laughed and tried to squirm away. Terra held him still, leaving him at the mercy of Aqua's concerned touch and Ven's quiet words.

 

"How'd you find us?" he asked softly, sheltered by Terra's arms and the feeling of invincibility that having his friends nearby brought. Sora smiled and rested a single fingertip above where Ven's heart beat.

"Your light called to me," he answered simply. "I just followed it home." For a moment, his eyes dimmed, and Ven swore he could see the memories flitting across his pupils like nightmares. "I… I got lost for a little while. I didn't even  _ want _ to come back. I truly believed you'd all be better off without me." 

 

"Sora…" Aqua murmured. She leaned in closer, curled a hand 'round his head to pull him in close. Sora sniffled out a laugh.

 

"I thought… I thought that no one needed me anymore. That if I disappeared, no one would care. The illusions the shadows made, they… they told me all the things that I'd always been afraid of." He shuddered with silent tears, pressing close to Ventus without thinking. "And I believed them."

 

"But you came back anyways." Terra ruffled his hair, gazing down at Sora with the kindness that had once been reserved for his fellow apprentices. "You felt that Ven was in trouble, and you fought the shadows back. I know how hard it is to fight off the darkness once it has a hold of you. That takes  _ incredible _ strength, Sora." The smaller brunet gazed up with awestruck eyes, completely taken aback at the genuine praise.

 

"But-" he began to protest.

 

"No buts," Aqua scolded. "You saved us all from our own darkness, Sora, and then when you needed the same, we weren't there for you. But you clawed your way out, simply because someone needed your help. That's the mark of a true Master, you know. Throwing aside your own fears for the sake of others." Aqua and Terra finally stepped back, leaving the two boys leaning on each other for support, with Chirithy a silent, stabilizing presence between them.

 

Sora's eyes were bright with tears, but his smile was the most genuine one he'd shown in a long while. 

 

"Thank you. Really, it- it means a lot to me." He managed to slip out of Ven's embrace, shooting an apologetic glance his way. He stood, and faced the congregation that was gathered in Ven's door. 

 

"Are you done crying yet, or do you need another minute?" Roxas called from his corner. Lea immediately cuffed him on the back of the head, but the blond only grinned unapologetically. And Sora couldn't help letting out a snort of laughter, his eyes dancing in a way that promised mischief. 

 

"I think I've done enough crying for a  _ long _ time," Sora responded, swinging his arms at his sides. He turned to face Ven, holding a hand out to the boy who had yet to emerge from under the sheets. Only once Ven was standing by his side did he continue. "The worlds are safe, and everyone's all together again. I don't know about you guys, but I think this calls for an old-fashioned Islander celebration." He turned to face Riku and Kairi, eyebrows wagging comically. "What do you think? Bonfire on the beach tonight?"

 

"Only if I get to start the fire!" Kairi called. Riku shot a concerned glance down at the redhead.

 

"Only if I get to stand  _ very _ far away when you do," he added. Kairi elbowed him, and he grunted softly. Sora snickered, the tension in his shoulders easing at the familiar antics of his oldest friends. 

 

"Don't worry," Lea broke in, stretching the words out with a lazy smirk. "I helped Kairi with her fire magic while we were training."

 

"That's the scariest thing you could have said just then," Sora informed him, taking a step back so he could hide behind Ven. The blond sputtered and laughed. Aqua, being the only reasonable adult in the room, clapped her hands together.

 

"You want to have a party? You actually have to work to set it up," she reminded them. "Except for you, Sora, you're taking the evening off." 

 

"Wait, what? No, I want to hel-"

 

"Nope!" Terra swooped in and threw Sora over his shoulder, to the amusement of everyone else in the room. "You just got back from being dead and you won't even tell us what exactly happened. You get to chill for a couple of days, at  _ least _ ." Terra then exited the room, Sora a wiggling, complaining bundle in his grip.

 

"That means party planning is our job," Riku sighed. "Thing 1, Thing 2, you get to help." Roxas groaned and Xion bounced in place happily. Ven was towed out by a smiling Aqua, while the others all began discussing what to bring for Sora's welcome back party.

 

"For god's sake, don't wear boots this time!" was the last thing Ven heard from an indignant Kairi. He winced. He had been shaking sand out of his shoes for  _ days _ after their last visit to the Islands. He briefly debated seeing if Aqua would let him help with party planning, but the firm grip that the blue haired Master had on his wrist made that a slim chance. So he huffed a little bit, and smiled, and let himself be pulled after the echoes of Sora's protests.

 

It was pure luck, really, that he happened to be looking in the right place at the right time. A flash of shadow, incongruous against the bright tones of the castle's architecture, flickered in the corner of his eye. A figure stepped out of it, and a pair of amber eyes met his, framed by blue black spikes. Ven's eyes widened, and the intruder smirked, stepping farther back into the shadows where he nearly disappeared. Ven waited until they'd rounded the corner before he pulled his wrist out of Aqua's grip.

 

"Ven?" She turned to face him, her hand still held out towards him. He put on his best dissembling smile.

 

"I uh, I gotta go back and get Chirithy." Briefly, he cursed his complete and total lack of a poker face. But Aqua's easy trust ended up being his savior, and she only ruffled his hair before heading after Terra.

 

"Don't take too long," she called over her shoulder. "You're probably the only one who can get Sora to sit still short of strapping him down." Once she was out of sight, he dashed back the way he'd come, peering around the corner where he'd seen his darker half.

 

The empty hallway mocked him, bright and sunny where Ven had sworn there had been deep shadow. He let out a breath, oddly disappointed. It wasn't as if he  _ trusted _ Vanitas. But if spending so much time with Sora had taught him anything, it was that  _ everyone _ deserves a second chance.

 

Even him.

 

"And here I thought you'd be happy that I didn't stick around." Vanitas, like usual, seemed to take great pride in appearing exactly where you didn't expect him to be. Ven spun around, taking a moment to take in the other's appearance. The dark suit was gone, replaced by simple, unassuming clothes in somber shades of black and red. Gone, too, was the metal that had once framed his face. He looked softer now, if no less dangerous. 

 

"I'm just as surprised as you are, to be honest," Ven admitted. "Why...  _ did _ you come here? And what are you wearing?"

 

"I wanted to see why exactly I wasn't dead." Vanitas shrugged, looking down at his new, strikingly  _ normal _ outfit. "And I raided Sora's room. The dark suit wasn't doing it for me anymore." He blinked, focusing those fire bright eyes solely on Ven. "Where's Sora?" Ven tilted his head, considering.

 

"Depends. Why do you want to know?" Vanitas growled under his breath, his hands curling as if he was contemplating throwing away their shaky truce and fighting his way through. But he stilled, and settled for rolling his eyes.

 

"I've been in his heart just as long as you have, remember? I wanted to… pay my respects, I guess? Congratulate him for being the one who finally put down the old bastard." Vanitas looked oddly vulnerable, jaw set stubbornly and shoulders curled in. He looked like the kid he technically still was, rather than the ever-angry manifestation of darkness.

 

"You care about him, don't you?" Vanitas's head shot up.

 

"Don't make claims you can't prove, Brightheart," he snarled. Ven crossed his arms and waited. After a moment, Vanitas huffed in annoyance. "I would be mildly annoyed if anything happened to him, but that's it. Can you blame me? Our continued existence depends on him." Ven chuckled, feeling oddly at peace for once. This was a different Vanitas than the one he'd known. He was still bitter and withdrawn, but the raw hatred he'd known had been tempered by the peace within Sora's heart. They'd both grown, thanks to that boy who'd saved him simply because he wanted to. 

 

"Sora's with Terra right now," he informed Vanitas, taking a step back. "But we're going to be on the Islands tonight to celebrate. I'm not saying you should just waltz in, cause I'm fairly certain there's at least 4 or 5 people there who would willingly kick your ass, but you might be able to sneak a few moments."

 

"Are you included on that list?" Vanitas grumbled under his breath. He shook his head before Ven could answer. "Fine. Don't say anything to Sora before I get to talk to him."

 

"Okay, but it's not my fault if he decides to fight first and ask questions later," Ven warned. Vanitas didn't dignify that with a response, and conjured a dark corridor with thoughtless grace. He turned to go, shoulders set back and his stride firm. 

 

"Wait!" Ven called, one hand outstretched. Vanitas halted, but didn't turn. "You… you said before. That Sora made life seem like it was worth living. Did you still mean that?"

 

"What's it matter?" 

 

"It's not too late, you know." Ven took a step forward, gaze searching. "We can start over. We don't  _ have _ to be the people Xehanort made us to be. I'm not just light, and you're not just darkness."

 

"I thought that was Sora's line," Vanitas pointed out, his head turning back towards Ven ever so slightly.

 

"Was he wrong?" His question was met with silence, heavy with expectation. When he did respond, Vanitas's voice was soft. With defeat, or resignation, or just pure exhaustion at the whole thing, Ventus wasn't sure.

 

"Guess we'll find out."

 

With that, the boy disappeared, and the corridor shone bright with the noontime sun again. And behind where the portal had been, stood Chirithy. Ven let out a surprised yelp.

 

"How long have you-"

 

"Pretty much the whole time," the cat responded. Ven sucked in a breath through his teeth.

 

"Do you happen to have an opinion on how to handle manifestations of pure darkness that used to be a part of your heart, or are you neutral on that topic?" Chirithy shook their head, sighing loudly.

 

"And I thought Sora was bad," he heard them mutter. "All this means is that I have even  _ more _ wild children to look after. I'm gonna have my hands full."

 

"Nubs," Ven corrected. He was met with a blank stare, which was quite impressive seeing as Chirithy's face didn't allow much room for expression. "Cause you don't really have… hands… you know what? I'm just gonna go catch up with Aqua." He jogged past the Dream Eater, making sure to give them a wide berth.

 

"I'll be right behind you," the long-suffering cat sighed. Ven laughed nervously and took off down the hallway, letting his own memory of the castle guide him to wherever Terra had most likely dragged Sora.

 

After he'd checked five different rooms and found each one of them empty, he was beginning to doubt his sense of direction.

 

"Maybe instead of blindly checking every room here, maybe you could just, I don't know. Follow your connection to Sora?" Ven glanced down at his companion, pouting at the teasing suggestion.

 

"You're a lot sassier than I expected," he whined. "And besides. Couldn't you have suggested that earlier?" The tiny cat shrugged, a motion that somehow incorporated their whole body.

 

"I was hoping you'd figure it out on your own. I suppose I should give you the benefit of the doubt. You  _ did _ just wake up." They hopped forward, pointing out the window. "Besides, we've walked right past them like three times." Ven leaned out the window, looking down towards the courtyard. There, directly below him and easily within sight from almost all of the rooms he had just checked, was Sora, who was sparring with Terra while Aqua looked on.

 

"So much for making him rest for the afternoon," Ven laughed. "Why am I not surprised he managed to convince them to spar?"

 

"He's good at getting people to follow him, even though he has no idea that he's doing it," Chirithy explained. "A natural born leader, who's too kind to even contemplate abusing the power he has over others. It's fitting that he would be the one to end Xehanort's legacy." Ven hummed in thought, and began the trek down the stairs towards the courtyard.

 

"You think he'll try to make Master, now that there's no more war to fight?" Ven wondered out loud. "He did kind of get dragged into our mess without warning. Maybe he'll want to give up the Keyblade, now that he doesn't need it."

 

"Do you want him to give it up?" Chirithy asked. Ven let his fingers trail along the tiles on the walls, soaking up sunlight and memories in turn.

 

"I'm not sure." The silence stretched out, broken only by the sound of the metal armor on Ven's shoes striking the stones with each step. "I think I just want him to be safe. He got his childhood taken away by Xehanort, just like I did."  _ And then I dragged him into this mess. _ "I guess I just want him to have a chance to get a bit of that back, with or without the Keyblade. It's his choice."

 

"The Keyblade works in mysterious ways. It has a deep, spiritual meaning to each person who wields it, and that meaning is different for everyone." Chirithy bounced down to the bottom step, then paused. "It depends on what the Keyblade means to Sora, and how its grown with him since he first received it."

 

"How do you know all this?" Ven threw the front doors open, grinning wildly into the spring breeze. "Master Eraqus never really talked about that kind of thing." Chirithy let out a nervous hum, falling behind a bit.

 

"Let's just say that I used to know someone who was very…  _ well _ - _ versed _ with a Keyblade."

 

"Used to know?" Ven turned to face Chirithy, his expression concerned. The cat nodded, eyes a little dimmer than usual.

 

"Yeah. They're gone, now."

 

"I'm sorry," Ven began, walking towards his mournful companion. 

 

"No, it's okay!" Chirithy assured him. "Don't worry, they're still around in their own way. I haven't lost them entirely." Ven tilted his head to the side, confused, but didn't question it further. He had no doubt that Chiri would tell him the rest when they were ready. 

 

"If you're sure," he said softly. He turned to face the sparring duo in front of him, and laughed as Sora narrowly dodged one of Terra's massive swings with a yelp. Ven knew firsthand how terrifying it was to have Terra's massive Keyblade whistle past you, driven with all the formidable force the Master-in-training possessed.

 

"Go Terra!" he yelled, laughing at the sudden look of betrayal on Sora's face.

 

"This is treason!" the younger boy cried, dancing around Terra with ease now that he'd regained his footing. It was a fairly interesting matchup, as far as skill levels went. Terra had much more power and endurance, while Sora had speed and fantastic reaction times on his side. That, and the smaller boy technically had more raw combat experience than Terra or even Master Aqua did. They had technique, but he had pure survival instincts. 

 

That, and Terra was pretty dismal at magic, while Sora seemed to have a never ending supply. After getting swept off his feet  _ again _ by a cleverly cast Graviga, Terra held his hands up in surrender, laughing at the delighted expression on Sora's face.

 

"Don't get too confident," Aqua warned. "You've got a good rhythm for someone who's completely self-taught, but your form needs work. You're likely to break something, holding your Keyblade like that." Sora let his Keyblade fade with a flippant flick of his wrist, stretching his arms above his head.

 

"I've already gotten that speech from Riku," he grumbled. "But every time I try to change my stance I fall back into the old one."

 

"Master Eraqus knew a few old tricks to help with that," Terra assured him. "Trust me, starting out, I had  _ terrible _ form. Aqua tried to help me out, but once you start doing it one way, it's near impossible to change." He wheezed a little, bracing his hands on his knees. "Even so, you're a slippery opponent. I don't think I landed a single good hit." 

 

"You grazed me a couple of times," Sora laughed. "I need more practice. I've already had to start from scratch several times, I'm not gonna let my skills slip 'cause I'm too lazy to keep them up."

 

"So you're gonna keep training with the Keyblade, then?" Ven asked, approaching so he could subtly look over Sora's injuries. Sora grinned knowingly, and Ven rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.  _ Curse _ his lack of a poker face.

 

"Yup!" Sora bounced in place, swinging his arms about. "I'm not technically apprenticed to any Master, seeing as Yen Sid gave up the Keyblade a long time ago. But that's not gonna stop me from trying to become one myself! I gotta catch up to Riku, you see, before his ego gets too big to fit in his jacket." He grinned so wide his eyes closed. "I promised someone a long time ago that I'd stick with him and keep an eye on him. Don't remember who, though." Aqua choked on air, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

"You remember that?" she gasped. Sora turned to face her, face blank as he processed. Then his mouth hung open as he realized what she meant. 

 

"Wait, that was  _ you?!" _ Sora sputtered and flailed in shock. "You're kidding me, that's- that's crazy! How did you- why did you even come to our island? It's in the back end of nowhere, as far as the worlds are concerned!"

 

"I was following a bright light," Aqua explained. Ven watched them both, eyes sparkling with amusement at the whole exchange. "When I got there, I realized it was Riku's heart that I had felt, and that Terra had already bequeathed his Keyblade to him. I considered giving one to you as well, but…" Here she paused, wringing her hands together. "After all the strife between me and my friends, I thought it would be better if only one of you had that power. That's why I asked you to promise to watch over Riku. I didn't want him falling into the same trap that..."

 

"That I fell into," Terra finished grimly. Aqua's eyes went dark with sorrow, and Sora's initial excitement dimmed.

 

"I didn't exactly do a very good job at first," he admitted. "Ansem still managed to possess Riku." He clenched his fist, and continued before Aqua could try to reassure him. "That's why I have to learn everything I can about the Keyblade. I can't allow someone else like Xehanort to happen, no matter what. I won't let anyone else suffer like we had to." He lifted his head, smiled with determined eyes at Ven. "No more broken hearts."

 

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ven agreed, his heart swelling with pride. "But you know, if you're looking for a Master to apprentice under, all you gotta do is ask Aqua."

 

"I was just about to offer that, actually," the Master in question announced. "Sora, you're an incredibly gifted wielder, and I have no doubt that you're already worthy of the title of Master. But, for whatever it's worth, I would be happy to guide you on your path." She held out a hand, smiling gently at the awestruck boy. "What do you say? Feel like staying here for a while, for some real training?"

 

"You would…" Sora's voice trailed off, and he took a moment to clear his throat. "You mean it? You'd really teach me?" Aqua nodded, her expression somehow growing even more gentle. 

 

"Of course. In fact, I was going to ask you if you thought Roxas would like to train here as well. There's a striking lack of capable wielders these days, and it's up to us to fill out the ranks. Think he's up for it?" Sora's lip wobbled for a moment, before he dived forward and into her open arms, laughing ecstatically. She held him close, meeting Ven's eyes over his unruly hair. They shared a look, one that they both understood immediately.

 

_ We need to take good care of this one. _

 

Sora pulled away, sniffling. "I'd have to ask Roxas, but I think he'd like that." He spread his arms wide, unable to contain his mirth. "I'm- this is- I just-"

 

"Slow down, there," Aqua laughed. "We're still technically taking today to relax. We can ask him tonight. Besides, I have a mission for you right now." Sora immediately snapped to attention, his back going ramrod straight. It was almost comical, really. Was… was he holding his breath, too?

 

"I'm ready and waiting!" Sora cheered, unable to make the twinkling in his eyes dim to match his stiff posture.

 

"Your first assignment is to spend some time with Ven." Sora deflated a little. Not in disappointment, just confusion. "Ven, you should show him around. Take some time to get to know each other. You've spent a long time together, but now you're going to have to live with each other. Think you can do that for me?"

 

"Not a problem, Aqua!" Ven walked forward to grab Sora's arm, pulling him away without preamble. Sora almost tripped over his own two feet before catching up to Ven's pace, grinning widely.

 

"Keep an eye on your phones!" Terra called after them. "The others will call us when everything is set up!"

 

"Got it!" Sora yelled back, twisting backwards to wave at them. Ven tugged him along a little faster, nearly breaking into a run. "Hey, what's the rush? Where are you taking me, anyways?"

 

"There's someone I want you to meet," Ven explained. "And besides, that spot has the best view on this world."

 

"Alright then, lead the way!" He let go of Sora's arm so that he could break into a full run, and the sound of pounding footsteps behind him assured him that Sora was right on his tail.

 

He knew the path down to his old Master's grave by heart. It was where he'd spent his last peaceful moments with Aqua and Terra before the night of Sora's disappearance, and his subsequent decline in health. It was also where he'd reunited with Chirithy, who was still largely a mystery to him.

 

It was where he'd gone to write in his journal on many sleepless nights, his heart aching for a brother he thought he'd lost forever.

 

"That Keyblade," Sora breathed as they came to a halt. The flowers that they'd left were beginning to wilt, despite the magic Aqua had cast to lengthen their life span. The Wayfinders still hung there, throwing little patches of color on the grass. "I recognize it. It's how I made my way to the Realm of Darkness, to help Riku and the King save Aqua."

 

"It belonged to our Master, Eraqus," Ventus explained, feeling that old twisted well of grief rise up. "He… he died, because he tried to make sure that Xehanort couldn't use me to forge the X-blade. Terra tried to protect me, and Xehanort took advantage of that." Ven walked past the Keyblade, staring out over the endless expanse of clouds. "For the longest time, I was so  _ angry _ at him. For trying to keep me here, for keeping me in the dark. But when I saw him again, I just… all I could think about was how much I  _ missed  _ him. How much I wish I had listened, when he tried to protect me from all of this. He was the only father I had ever known, and Xehanort even took that from me, too."

 

"I wish I could have gotten to meet him," Sora murmured. "I didn't get to use this Keyblade for very long, but it felt like the heart of its previous owner was dependable. Strong, like Riku is, but different."

 

"I think he would have liked you." Ven smiled, bittersweet. "You're going to make a great Master someday, Sora." He sat down with a grunt, letting his feet hang over the edge. 

 

"Thanks," Sora replied, for once not trying to dodge the compliment. "So why did you really bring me down here?"

 

"Do I have to have an ulterior motive? Maybe I just wanted to show you someone important to me." Ven glanced sideways at Sora as the other boy took a seat next to him. Despite the fact that he was doing the  _ exact same thing _ , he felt a stab of alarm at Sora sitting so close to the edge.

 

"Maybe," Sora agreed. "And I'm glad you showed me this. You're right, it is a gorgeous view. But something tells me there's more to it." Ven let out a heavy sigh.

 

_ Curse  _ his lack of a poker face.

 

"There is one thing," he admitted. "I wanted… I wanted to apologize. For everything." He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and Sora graciously didn't attempt to fill the silence. Their only companion was the whistling wind, and the gentle tones that the Wayfinders made as they brushed against each other.

 

"This whole mess happened because I wasn't strong enough," Ven began. "Wasn't strong enough to beat Vanitas, wasn't strong enough to protect my friends- wasn't strong enough to live without using your heart as a crutch. I dragged you into this. Everything that's happened to you is my fault." Sora finally opened his mouth to protest, but Ven held up a hand, forestalling any interruptions. "It doesn't matter that you didn't know, or that you don't blame me, because I know you're too kind to ever hold this against me. But I know what the truth is. And I needed to tell you." Ven looked away, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

 

"It didn't have to be you." Ven paused, then looked up at Sora's odd statement. 

 

"What?"

 

"It could have been anyone," Sora explained softly. "And I would do exactly the same thing as I did before. I don't care if it caused me pain, Ven. My own comfort is not worth more than the safety of others." He smiled sadly, for a moment looking like the little boy he'd been when the Islands first fell. "I decided that when I used the Keyblade on myself to save Kairi. I've been deciding it ever since. It didn't have to be you, Ven. It could have been anyone, and my decision would be the same." He reached over and squeezed Ven's hand, a brief moment of reassurance. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame the real enemy. Xehanort caused all of this.  _ Not. You _ ." His eyes bored into Ven's as he spoke, and the older boy was almost convinced.

 

"It might take me a while to believe it," Ven whispered, voice rough with emotion. "But I'll try." Sora smiled with quiet joy.

 

"Good," he murmured. "And whenever you forget, I'll be there to remind you."

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise."


End file.
